Series 7
The seventh season of the television series aired in 2003. It first premiered on DVD and VHS in the UK the same day it aired on TV on October 2003. All twenty-six episodes were narrated by Michael Angelis with original music in the UK and Michael Brandon with new music in the US. Michael Angelis also narrated four episodes for the US release, New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures. This season was filmed during HiT Entertainment's acquisition of Gullane Entertainment. An episode is paired with season 8 and season 9 airings on PBS and Nick Jr airings on weekends. Episodes Songs * Five New Engines in the Shed * The Red Balloon * There Once Was an Engine Who Ran Away * Troublesome Trucks * Salty * The Whistle Song Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Diesel * 'Arry and Bert * Mavis * Salty * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * Bertie * Bulgy * Elizabeth * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Refreshment Lady * The Tailor * Tiger Moth's Pilot * The Lighthouse Keeper * The Fisherman * The Dockyard Manager * The Captain * Stephen Hatt (not named) * The Storyteller (not named) * One Member of the Railway Board (not named) * Stepney (does not speak) * Terence (does not speak) * Trevor (does not speak) * Jem Cole (does not speak) * The Vicar of Wellsworth (does not speak) * The Coaling Plant Manager (does not speak) * Farmer Trotter (not named; does not speak) * Big Mickey (not named; does not speak) * Henrietta (cameo) * George (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Tiger Moth (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Farmer McColl (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * Miss Jenny (cameo) * The Special Visitor (cameo) * One of the stone-dropping boys (cameo) * The Butler (cameo) * Duke (stock footage cameo) * The Crovan's Gate Policeman ('' cameo'') * The Dryaw Policeman (cameo) * BoCo (music video cameo) * The Diesel (music video cameo) * S.C. Ruffey (music video cameo) * Bulstrode (music video cameo) * The Elsbridge Cricket Club (music video cameo) * Headmaster Hastings (music video cameo) Characters introduced * Emily * Fergus * Arthur * Murdoch * Spencer * Sodor Brass Band * Lord Callan * The Teacher * Dusty Miller (not named) * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (do not speak) * The Mayor of Sodor (mentioned) Trivia * This was the final season of several things: ** David Mitton's final season as director. ** Phil Fehrle's last season as producer. ** Peter Urie's last season as executive producer. ** The final season to have Britt Allcroft involved in production. ** The final season to include music composed by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell. ** The final season to use music composed with Proteus 2, Proteus 2000 and Proteus 3. ** The final season to use 35mm film. ** The final season in 4:3 fullscreen in Japan (As well as the last season to be released on Japanese video tapes). ** The final season to use the original opening credits and theme. * This was also the first season of several things: ** This was Michael Brandon's first season as narrator. ** This was the only season to have different soundtracks in different regions. In the US, the episodes were recomposed with music by Robert Hartshorne and using Engine Rollcall as the theme. ** This was Jocelyn Stevenson's first season as executive producer. ** This was the first season to use the Thomas & Friends logo in the opening titles. ** This was the first season not dubbed in Norwegian or Slovenian. ** This was the first season filmed under HiT Entertainment. * The US version of this season uses the eighth season intro and music. * US versions of Gordon and Spencer, Emily's New Coaches, The Spotless Record, Peace and Quiet, Harold and the Flying Horse, Bulgy Rides Again, and Salty's Stormy Tale scored by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell were released on the New Friends for Thomas and Thomas and the Jet Engine VHS/DVDs respectively in 2004. * UK versions of the season, excluding Snow Engine, A Bad Day at Castle Loch, The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop, The Grand Opening and The Runaway Elephant, with music recomposed by Robert Hartshorne were broadcast on Nick Jr. between episodes from the eighth or ninth seasons and included on the Bumper Party Collection! DVD. * This is the only season of several things: ** Jan Page's only season as script editor. ** Britt Allcroft's only season as creative consultant. ** The only Classic Series season to feature Michael Brandon as a narrator, along with the only season to pair his narration with music by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell. * This season uses more stock footage than any other season. * This season has the most episodes broadcast out of production order. * This season was never shown in Norway, Spain or Germany. * The CiTV broadcasts of this season saw the return of two episodes being compiled into one 10-minute block. The only difference is that the opening titles were shown again at the end of the first episode. At the same time, CiTV also compiled the previous episodes from the sixth season into 10 minute blocks. * This season was produced in association with Nickelodeon UK, as indicated by the endboard seen on Nick Jr. airings of the episodes. * This season contains the second least episodes out of all the seasons, the least being the twelfth, and the least episodes out of the seasons in the Classic Series where Thomas appears with only nineteen appearances. de:Staffel 7 es:Temporada 7 pl:Seria 7 ja:第7シーズン Category:Television Series Category:Seasons